


Punkin' Chunkin'

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [50]
Category: James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pumpkins, punkin' chunkin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the autumn, the minions of Q branch entertain themselves between missions by designing a pumpkin catapult. 007 is both surprised and amused by this development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punkin' Chunkin'

**Author's Note:**

> "Inspired by Punkin Chunkin being on Science: Q Branch builds a machine to toss pumpkins out of boredom between missions. The 00’s (among other branches) get curious so cue an MI6 wide battle of flying pumpkins. Strictly silly and fun please? Otherwise have fun!" —anon
> 
> So this little ficlet is my 50th prompt fill for 00Q...what the hell...

“INCOMING!”

James barely had time to throw himself against the floor of Q branch before an orange blur whizzed by where his head had once been. “What the blazes?” He growled, looking behind him, at where there was now an orange smear on the wall behind him.

The minions were all on one side of the Q branch testing facility, wearing safety goggles and cheering happily. Q, however, did not look amused, “007, there was a clear notice to stay clear of this facility.” He crossed his arms, “We try to avoid having our agents harmed because they couldn’t be bothered to obey an order.”

“Well excuse me, I wasn’t aware that Q branch made it a habit to launch…” He examined the remains of the orange smear, “pumpkins across the facility.”

“What we do with our free time is our business.” Q adjusted his glasses, “We happen to enjoy chucking.”

The 00 blinked, “I’m sorry, what?”

Q rolled his eyes, “Chucking, Pumpkin Chucking. Or punkin’ chunkin’ in the vernacular.” He shook his head.

It took a lot of James’s self control to keep from snorting at the words “punkin’chunkin’” coming from Q’s mouth, “So you do this often?” he looked at the minions, who were apparently busying themselves with fine tuning the machine.

“When we are on stand-by with no active missions, we entertain ourselves with new designs for catapults and cannons” he nodded, “We may or may not have broken a world record.”

“Oh really now?” James raised an eyebrow.

Q placed his hands on his hips, “Yes, really. Even if we can’t _officially_ claim the title because we’re a secret government organization…”

James smirked, “You’re proud of your little team, aren’t you? You and your little squash-thrower.”

“You’re damn right we’re proud!” Q huffed, cheeks turning red, “We can out chuck _anyone_.”

A light bulb went off in James’s mind, “How much are you willing to bet on that?”


End file.
